It was never Love, it was an obsession
by twilightgirls2001
Summary: So this is all human. There have been disapearences lately and the team gets called down to Forks where Spencer Reid and Bella Swan hit it off. But with all the dissapearences and all signs leading to Edward what will happen.
1. Chapter 1

**This story** **actual**** belongs to Lilithcase39girl and the original title was Loving you forever. I couldn't let it not go on and I know I have other stories to work on bit my mom won't let me on tbe laptop and right now I am on a IPod so wish me lot of luck I am posting all her chapters today which is 1-3 then I wil write the 4th chapter**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight I would be the happiest but I don't. If I owned Criminal Minds dude I would totally date Spencer Reid but I don't so oh well.**

* * *

JJpov

"Hey guys there's another case we have now." I said to half of the gang that wasn't in the meeting room. "Alright JJ." Morgan said as he grapped his coffee. The rest got up and followed me to the meeting room. Once we were there they took their seats and looked at the pictures of the 3 girls and 3 boys.

"It doesn't look like a serial killer doing these things. I mean they look nothing alike." Morgan said breaking the silence. "Well I know that but the one thing they have in common is that they all went to the same high school together." I said when I heard this and read the file I just had to take it.

"What high school was it?" Ross asked, always the curious one. "A high school in Forks, Washington called Forks high school." I answered him. "Why would someone want to kill these teenagers?" he asked this time just thinking out loud. "A grudge maybe?" Reid said he knew a lot of things like this.

"Possibly, So what do we know about the unsub?" *Hotch asked he is our boss and he still is a little said about his family dying. "Well I say Caucasian male around 17 to 19 and from the clues he left behind, he's looking for revenge." I walked up to the board where the girls were and pointed out areas.

"See here on the neck it looks like a tattoo of a girl and then on the floor next to her there's a letter and a picture of a girl. That's how the FBI knew she had a tattoo because they look like similar markings." I pointed to the neck and zoomed in on it and you can see the markings.

"Can you zoom in on the picture and the letter?" Reid asked me sitting up closer to get a better look at the markings. "Sure." I zoomed in on the picture and letter. The letter said:

_To whoever finds this body, picture, and note, find the girl in the picture and ask her questions about the body and tell her that it's her fault and they didn't have to die if she had said yes but now all those who hurt her will surly pay the price and die with the consequences. She is my love please tell her that also that she is the lamb._

The picture had a beautiful girl hugging a handsome man with bronze or copper hair. "Well it looks like we are going to Forks." Hotch said standing up the others followed him. We all hoped into two cars and drove to our plane. We got on the plane and took our seats. Morgan was listening to music; Emily, Ross, Hotch, and I were reading books while Reid was looking into the file.

Rpov

I was reading the file and stared at the picture inside. She was beautiful; her arms were wrapped around the man. Both of them were smiling and they looked in love. I heard Hotch call Garcia and told her to get a back ground check on the girl in the picture, she has a file to.

A few minutes later Garcia called back and Hotch but her on speaker, "What did you get Garcia?" "_Her name is Isabella swan, prefers Bella, She went to Forks high and was the most beautiful in the school she is now19 years old she still lives with father only because he begged her to stay. Ummm she used to date Edward Cullen but they broke up when she was 18, her birthday is September 13__th__ and she was friends with all the people that died. Is that good sir?"_

"Thanks Garcia that will be all for now." (FEW HOURS LATER) We landed our plane and drove to Forks since we landed in Seattle it isn't a long drive. (30 MINTUTES LATER) We found Charlie swan's house and heard a girl laughing and music blasting from the house playing Maroon 5-Miesery.

Hotch knocked on the door and the music instantly died down and we still heard the girl laughing. We heard footsteps and the door opened reviling the girl in the picture but her eyes looked pained and tired but she put on a smile for show "Hey I'm Bella you must be the people my dad were talking about come in.

"Jake no more music." She said as she walked into the living room. "Fine." She walked up to a tall boy with his shirt off "Umm Jake I would like you to introduce yourself while I wake up dad." She walked up the stairs and turned left heading to her father's room. Jake looked at us and smiled

"Hi I'm Jacob and you guys are?" He said looking at all of us. "I'm Hotch this is DR. Spencer Reid, Emily, Morgan, JJ, and Ross." Hotch said pointing to each of us. Just then Bella walked down the stairs with a very tired looking Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

Rpov (still)

"Hey guys I'm glad you could make it here. Do you want something to eat or drink maybe?" Charlie said walking all the way to the center of the living room. "Coffee would be nice." Hotch said "All of you want some?" This time Bella asked. "I don't want any thank you though."

JJ said, she nodded her head and started walking towards the kitchen door. "Bella where are you going?" Charlie asked her she turned her head. "Making coffee." She said as if it was the most obvious answer in the world. "You do know I can make coffee right." She looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Are you ok Charlie?" She asked him "Yeah why?" "You just said you could make something in the kitchen" Bella and Jacob stared at him "Just go make the coffee Bella." She smiled at "That's better, come on Jake." Jacob looked at her "k" and walked out with her to the kitchen.

When they were gone Charlie shook his head chuckling. "Alright you guys can set up in here if you want." Charlie said. "Thank you Charlie, I don't know how to put this but when we found one of the girl's bodies there was a letter and they wrote about your daughter."Hotch said.

Charlie was speechless and his face turned colors. "Do you have the letter?" he asked quietly. "Right here" JJ said and handed him the letter. His eyes winded and he glared at the letter then he glared at the kitchen door. "BELLA. GET. IN. HERE. NOW!"

After he yelled out at her she opened the door and she looked startled "What's wrong Charlie?" She asked in a small voice "THIS!" He yelled then shoved the letter into her hands. She looked more scared then she did before. She read the letter.

As she read it her eyes got watery and tears were falling down her cheeks. and I had a sudden felling to wipe them away. What am I thinking? That is wrong. "Edward." She whispered painfully. "Bella." I called her liking the way her name rolled off my tongue. She looked into my eyes "yes" she asked.

"Do you know who the letter is from?" I asked her. "Yes." She said as tears were falling down her eyes. "Excuse me." She said that and ran up the stairs and closed her door. I looked back at Charlie and saw the guilt in his eyes. "I'll go up and talk to her." Emily said. She looked back at JJ "Are you coming?"

"Yeah" JJ said and started to walk up the stairs with Emily. Charlie sighed and went to the couch. "I can't believe it." _(Jacob is still in the kitchen making the coffee)_

Emily pov

After Bella ran up the stairs I had to see what was wrong because she looked so sad. As we were walking up the stairs and were close to her door we could hear her crying. I felt sad for her; I knocked on the door "Bella? It's Emily and JJ can we come in?" I said hoping she would say yes. "Come in."

I opened the door to see her crying on her bed. "Bella what's wrong." I asked her. "The letter- it- Edward-he-my-nickname." She answered in sobs. I was confused; I looked at JJ and she had the same confused look just like mine. "Bella can you please explain that?"

She looked up at me with her eyes in tears. "Edward wrote the letter I know it he used to call me love. And one time I told him I loved him he said that the lion fell in love with the _lamb." _I looked at her "Was Edward your boyfriend?" JJ asked. "Yes"

She answered brokenly. "What happen?" JJ asked a question again. "He was – to- pro- tective and –and-and-possessive I had to get away from him-but he wouldn't let me leave so he asked me yes or no questions and I said no to one of them" Then I remembered something about yes or no.

"Hey Reid come up here!" I yelled down the stairs. Bella looked at me as if saying 'what the heck are you doing' kind of look. I heard him coming up the stairs "Yes Emily?" He asked "What exactly did that letter say about a yes or no?" It took Reid about 5 seconds to remember.

"That they didn't have to die if shehad said yes" When Reid said this Bella let out a gut wrenching sob and started to cry all over again. Reid looked sad after she did this. Maybe he likes her I thought to myself. "What was the question that you said no to?" I asked "If I love him or not" She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Bpov

After I told them that they stood in my room shell shocked. "Will you stop staring at me I couldn't help it he was just controlling my life, there wasn't an excuse good enough that I could tell him so that I could hang out with my friends. I always had to be with his family. He was so jealous when I was with anybody if it wasn't him or those he approved of. I truly do love him it's just he was just too controlling and possessive I hated it."

Then I started crying all over again. "I didn't know he would take it this far I mean he said he would kill for me but I…" "Bella please we need you to calm down so we can ask you questions and we can stop him." Emily said. I want to do this for the people that he killed. I sucked it up and straighten up.

"Okay, sorry what do you want to know?" I asked and Emily smiled. "I figured it would be easier if we do it at all at once." She said and I to smiled. "Oh okay." I got up and walked out the door to see if Jacob gave them the coffee yet.

**R Pov. (Btw if you didn't know its Reid not Rossi)**

"Who's going to ask questions?" I asked and Emily and JJ stared at me. I realized that they wanted me to do this. "Oh no I'm not doing this, why don't you do it?" I said to JJ and she smirked. "Because I saw the way you looked at her I think you like her." She said and I blushed. "No I don't this is a case and she is very valuable."

JJ and Emily stared at me until I cracked. "Fine maybe a little but that means nothing now I'll get Morgan and Hotch with me." I said about to leave the room when JJ stopped me. "Wait why don't we ask her the questions here then we can do Jacob and Charlie." She said and I agreed and went down the stairs.

**B Pov.**

I went down to see the other agents with Charlie and Jake. I saw the agents on the couch looking at photos and Charlie and Jacob each sitting in a chair. "Umm sorry about that did you guys get your coffee?" I said and one of the agents, I think his name was Hotch said "Yes, thank you." I smiled "Oh sure no problem." And sat on the other couch.

It was just beginning to get awkward when JJ and Emily came down the stairs with Reid in tow. "Okay I think it will be easier if we just do all the questions here instead of going to the station" JJ said and she came to sit on the four person couch with me.

Our house was fairly big, we had three stories. When you walk into the house you come into the hallway that leads into the stairway then on the left is the family room. The family room had a TV, to couches and two chairs in between them so it looked like a v shape but the chair on the end would be able to see the TV still.

"All right JJ we can do that I would like to do Bella first then Jacob, then Charlie if that's alright with you Charlie." Hotch said and my dad just nodded his head. Sometimes I slip up and call him Charlie in front of him but he doesn't seem to mind. I stayed on the couch but Charlie and Jacob left and went into another room. "Okay what do you guys want to ask me?"

Reid POV

We all sat on one of the couches and now that Charlie and Jacob gone there was more room and it didn't seem as grounded but to me it still felt like it was stuffy in the room with Bella still in here. She is very beautiful and I can see why men go crazy over her, and the best part was that from what I can see she is also beautiful on the inside as well. There are very few people in the world that are kind and I say this for all of the team that I know that there aren't many kind people in the world or else I wouldn't have this job.

Hotch, Morgan, and Rossi were sitting on the other couch while Emily and JJ and moved to the chairs leaving me and Bella on the couch. I turned my head to them and glared at JJ and she just smiled at me. "So what questions do you want to ask me?" Bella asked.

"First we would like to ask you about the letter, do you know anything about that and who wrote it?" Hotch asked and JJ gasped out. "Hotch!" like she was scolding a child. Bella sat up straighter and shook her head. "No, no it's okay I can answer all the questions." She said and moved her hair behind her ear and I couldn't help but want to stroke her cheek.

"Umm I know who the letter is from." Bella said and Hotch looked back at Bella. "Who is it?" Hotch said. Bella looked down at her lap and muttered something. "Could you speak louder please?" Hotch asked. "Edward." She said and looked back up. "Who is that?" Morgan asked and this time Bella blushed and it looked like she was embarrassed. "My ex boyfriend, we umm broke up last year." She said and turned her eyes away from us. "How long have you guys been dating?" Morgan asked this time she blushed even more. "We started dating maybe two months after I got here so two years I think."

"Do you know why he would kill all these people?" Rossi asked her and she nodded her head a little bit. "Mike I could partly understand he never approved of me being with Edward and before we were together and during our relationship he would ask me out and would always say "Cullen's no good for you." Edward hated him because mike had umm tried to umm kiss me one day when Edward was late to school."

"And the rest?"Rossi asked "All of them were my friends except for Lauren. Erik was a bit over friendly but kind he did ask me out once but after me and Edward got together he stopped. T-t Tyler was okay he was kinda like Eric except he kissed my cheek once but he dated Lauren until… this happen."

"What about the girls?" I asked and she turned to me. Jessica was nice to me at first but then she realized mike had a crush on me and didn't like me anymore. Lauren hated me because Tyler liked me and since Edward didn't like her or Jessica they didn't like me either."

"What about Angela?" I asked and her eyes started to water. "Angela was my only true friend she never judged or gossiped about me I don't know why anyone would kill her." A few tears went by and Morgan turned to me. "Reid can I talk to you?" he asked and I nodded my head and followed him out the room


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay this is where I start writing myself **

* * *

Reid's POV

"What is it?" I asked. We weren't in hearing range frome the others so I knew this was important.

"you like this girl" he stated

"Is it really that obvious?" I asked I mean this is the second time I have heard this today. I was obviously attracted to her beauty and wonoderful personality.

"No we are just really observant we always have been with you and it was just when you look at her we can see the love in your eyes you look at her the way I look at Garcia" he said. "You should question her when you both are alone get to know her. You may never know, she may like you too" he said then walked away. I was beginning to go when I heard a conversation between the Jacob kid and Bella.

Bella's POV

As Dr. Reid and Agent Morgan went out the room I couldn't help but feel a little sad. I mean I thought Dr. Reid was super hot!- wait I had to stop myself I couldn't feel that way about a guy I just met.

"Do you mind if I talk to Bella for a moment" Jacob said startling me. He had one of those annoying grins on his face like when he knows something. We walked out of hearing range from everyone.

"You like him" Jacob said. I stared at him with shock written all over my face.

"What Jake no I don't I just met him" I said defensively.

"Don't get defensive with me and yes you do I can tell just by the way you look at him you look at him how I look at Krystal" he said with a smug smirk on his face.

"Is it that obvious" I asked finally giving in.

"Actually no it's not you don't show it very well it's just I know you Bells and you have a normal look but when you saw him your eyes just lit up. Bella you haven't looked that way since, ever. Nathan and he died In peace and in hopes that you would find someone else long ago and told you to go on with someone that made you feel this way that you are feeling now" he said "Do you really want to ignore his last wishes?" he asked.

"And do you want to know what really let me know that you did?" he said

"What?" I asked.

"I never said Dr. Reid" he said.

Then he walked away. I sighed and turned around and he, the one and only, Dr. Reid was standing right in front of me.

"I'm sorry I-I didn't mean to easedrop I was coming back and heard your conversation" he said.

"How much did you hear?" I asked.

"When he mentioned your normal look." he said.

I was momentarily stunned. Finally I snapped out of it and slapped my hand on my forehead

"Don't worry my partner and I had the same conversation except our roles were switched" he said. I was momentarily shocked. When I finally was able to speak.

"Really you like me?" I asked hopefully.

"That all depends if it is reversed or reflected back to me" he asked I looked down at the floor shyly and pushed a hair behind my ear. He lifted my head up by my chin with his hand and looked at me in my eyes.

"Yeah" I said he leaned down and pressed his lips to mine. I deepened the kiss and he pushed me against the wall. I had my hands on his chest while his were on my waist. He pulled me up lifting me closer to him. We both pulled away gasping for air. Kissing him felt so normal and it wasn't rough like Edward's.

We pulled apart after making out for about ten minutes. We finally went downstairs and we continued with the questioning.

-After the questioning-

They all left except for Reid.

"Dr. Reid-" he cut me off

"Spencer" he said

"Spencer, do you want to take a walk" I asked.

"Sure take me where you and Edward mostly stayed and where you think he felt most comfortable." he said standing up and grabing a phone.

We walked were in the van on our way to Seattle it was a two hour drive so it was going to take a while.

"Lets play 20 questions" Reid said after we got on the road.

"Okay you go first" I said he smiled.

"Favorite animal?" he asked

"Wolf" I said. "Favorite color?" I asked

"Deep ocen Blue" he answered

"Me too. It's so calming and relaxing." I said. He nodded in agreement.

"You are a college student so what do you an on being your career?" he asked.

"Actually I am out of college and will be graduating this month. I am now certified to become a Behavioral Inalysist." I said he grinned.

"Favorite food?" I asked.

"I will always have a love for Chinese" he said

"Me too but that comes after Hershey Kisses for me" I said.

"How many boyfriends?" he asked.

"One really that was Edward but I wouldn't call him a boyfriend." I said.

"How old are you, you look really young" I asked.

"I am 22" he said a smirk playing at his lips. "Who is Nathan?" he asked.

"He was my brother" I told him.

"Was?" he asked

"Hey it's my turn" I said.

"How many girlfriends?" I asked

"I only had one but things just weren't right between us" he said. "Now was?" He asked.

"Nathan was my older brother he died when I was 16 and he was 24" I said taking a deep breath "He was killed in order to protect me. He saw a murder take place and called the police. The man escaped from the prison and came after my brother. He found out where he lived and just my luck when I stayed over at my brother's house to have girls night while he was in the other room. Well his girlfriend was shot in the head as soon as she opened the door and I was standing behind her and the bullet went through her into me. She died because he shot her in a major organ so Nathan ran downstairs to protect us but in the end it ended in a shoot off I got shot 6 times and he finally got Nathan down when he shot him in the head. I got his gun from his drawer and before the man could shoot me again I aimed and shot him in his heart I passed out and woke up in an emergency room." I said remembering that day. I didn't even realise that we pulled ovr and I was crying until he pulled me into his chest. And whispered soothing words. I wiped my eyes.

"I'm sorry I got your shirt wet" I said.

"Its fine" he said he pulledmy head gently and looked into my eyes as I looked into his. "I will always protect you and I will never let him hurt you" he said. He then meaned in and kissed me. He reached over and took off his seatbelt and he pushed me up against the window. It was intense and lustful yet passionable and sweet. I knew I would never get enough of it.

Soon we were heading to Seattle again. Thistine making no more stops and our game of 20 Questions continued.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey i'm back. Sorry I took so long. My updates don't have schedules but school is crazy and i'm trying my best to get everything done please be patient with me and i'm really really sorry. **

**Disclaimer: You don't know how much I want to own Twilight and Criminal Minds but I have this talking rubber duck and it ruined all my hope of owning them**

**"That's right Leah sucks to much to own Twilight or Criminal Minds" *wipes away tear* **

**It's so cruel.**

**Okay I started school again so I won't be able to update as much but it will be more frequently than that that break (I Hope) but it's just that I have a lot of stories and it's hard to keep track and once I have a story i am just to excited to wait and write it I have another story on the way and you can beat me up later but i'm trying to update my stories (Well most of them) today I woke up at 5am to start so enjoy and sorry if it sucks i'm a little tired **

* * *

We had just come from all the hot spots Edward and I loved to go to. I could tell this was uncomfortable to him. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze as we pulled up to my house.

"I thought you said there was one more place?" He asked as we were walking through the doors to my house.

"There is but we need to get more appropriate shoes for where we're going" I told him. "We're going hiking in the forest" I told him.

"What's in the forest?" He asked with his eyebrows coming into a curious look.

"Wow i'd never thought i would see the day that Reid would be confused" Somebody said making me jump a little.

"H-how long have you been standing there" I asked Agent Rossi.

"Just a bit around when you said we're going hiking take Morgan with you it's going to help" he said and turned around leaving Spencer alone.

"Well i'll go get Morgan stay right here" He told me.

"I have to get something from my room i'll be back before you know it." I told him running down the hall and into my bedroom. I opened the door to my room and got it out of my drawer and turned around. I'm pretty sure the entire house heard her scream.

Reid's POV

She had ran upstairs to her room and I found Dereck. He was sitting down in the living room with everyone including Rossi.

"Reid you have to promise me your relationship with this girl will not affect your judgement and participation on this case" Hotch started off finally meeting my eyes. He was all serious.

"Of course not I will work the same as usual but maybe a little bit different but still close to the same" I said.

"Good" Hotch said. Everyone's faces slowly started out to grins. But then there was a scream excruciatingly loud coming from Bella's room.

We all ran upstairs as I was hoping she was fine as we got into her room we saw her hugging a short girl with spikey black hair she had brown eyes that had a golden rimming she had on white jeans with a black shirt and a white cotton made vest and black strappy heels.

"Oh my god Bellllllllllaaaa i'm so sorry that my brother is like psychopathic and is killing people you love well sorta but he's off his rockers and guess what!" she screamed.

"What Alice" she asked all of a sudden she put her hands over her ears.

"JASPER PROPOSED!" She screamed so loud that a glass of water that was on Bella's dresser burst and scratched Bella's arm. "Dang Bella i'm sorry that's the 4th glass I've broken today. Here" she said taking a wipe and wiping the blood off and placing a band aid on her arm.

"Sorry darlin' she got in through the window she said she wanted to surprise ya' and she used ya'll tree before ya' ask" a heavy southern accent. We turned around to see a boy with dirty blonde hair with dark blue jeans and a white shirt. I was guessing he was Jasper. "I got in with my key like a normal person" now Alice leave the poor girl alone and come downstairs you bolted so fast Rosalie and Emmett have only just come out the car" he said.

"I'll explain it later" Bella said leaving us confused and shocked.


End file.
